Final Fantasy X: Post-Sin
by Kalin Iliev
Summary: Did you ever wonder what it would be like if the surviving FFX cast lived together?
1. Kimahri Goes to School

1 Final Fantasy X: Post-Sin  
  
Kimahri goes to school  
  
The alarm clock rang.  
  
"Shut up…"  
  
It rang on.  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
Kimahri jumped out of bed, picked up the alarm clock, and threw it savagely to the ground. He picked it up again, and this time it flew at the wall. Upon impact, it shattered. Then Kimahri realized the alarm clock had served its purpose.  
  
"Kimahri awake now," he said as he walked into the bathroom.  
  
* * *  
  
Wakka was in the kitchen making bacon. Lulu came in in her new pink nightgown.  
  
"You know, Lulu," Wakka said, "I really don't think pink fits you very well."  
  
"Why not?" Lulu asked.  
  
"Your personality is too… dark for pink."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean-"  
  
"Didn't you see me lighten up along out pilgrimage? I've become such a different person from back then! And you still say I act too dark?"  
  
"I was just-"  
  
"No! Enough, Wakka!"  
  
Lulu was starting to stomp out when they heard an awful singing voice coming from the bathroom.  
  
"And I-I-I! Will always, love YooooouuuuI- will always love yoooooou!"  
  
"I wish he wouldn't sing in the shower," said Wakka, changing the subject, he asked Lulu, "Do you want some bacon? It's the best in Besaid, ya?"  
  
"Ok," Lulu accepted.  
  
Rikku walked into the kitchen, looking as if something had waken her up before she actually had to get up.  
  
"What's that noise coming from the bathroom?"  
  
"That's Kimahri," Wakka answered, "If you wanna share the rent with the rest of us, you'll have to get used to it. Yuna's still asleep. You'll be able to sleep through it too, soon enough, ya? In the meantime, want some bacon?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
* * *  
  
Kimahri walked into the kitchen, his fur still damp.  
  
"Hey, Kimahri!" Wakka called from the living room, "There's a plate of bacon waiting for you in there. Dig in, ya?"  
  
"But…" Kimahri said aloud, but not loud enough for anyone out of the kitchen to hear, "Kimahri not like bacon…"  
  
Kimahri dumped the bacon out of the window. Several stray dogs came and fought over it. It was three on three. Each group stood in rows. The battle menu appeared. One dog rushed forward and caused six damage to another, then leapt back to where it originally stood. The dogs took turns attacking each other, doing no more than fifteen damage. And they only did fifteen on critical hits. In the end, Two dogs remained, one boxer, and one terrier, with one HP each. The terrier's turn was first. It looked grim for the boxer… but the terrier missed! The boxer cast Ultima on the terrier and ate the bacon.  
  
* * *  
  
Kimahri came into the living room, where a backpack was waiting.  
  
"You ready, big guy?" Wakka asked.  
  
"Kimahri not want to go to school," Kimahri answered.  
  
"We already talked about this, Kimahri," Lulu said, "If you want to live here, you have to go to school and learn how to talk right! It will not sound like there are cave people living here!"  
  
Kimahri sighed. Lulu offered him his backpack and a smile.  
  
"It won't be that bad," she said, "Now, get going."  
  
* * *  
  
"Now, class," the second grade teacher said, "We have a new student today. This is Kimahri. He helped save our asses from Yu-Yevon."  
  
"Hi, Kimahri," The class said monotonously.  
  
"My name is Ms. Applebee," the teacher said.  
  
"Me Kimahri," Kimahri answered.  
  
"No, no, no!" Ms. Applebee snapped, "That won't do at all! Say 'My name is Kimahri.'"  
  
"Kimahri no remember all that!"  
  
"Ms. Applebee?" a student asked, "Is Kimahri stupid?"  
  
"No," Ms. Applebee answered, "No one is stupid."  
  
One boy threw a paper airplane at Kimahri for .000001 damage. Kimahri pulled out his spear from out of nowhere and attacked the boy for 37,000 damage. The boy was instantly KOed.  
  
"Kimahri!" Ms. Applebee said, "We don't do that in here!"  
  
"He attack Kimahri! Kimahri defend self!"  
  
"I didn't see him attack you! I saw you attack him! If he does something, you tell me! You don't take matters into your own hands! You're going to the principal's office!"  
  
The whole class (except for the boy) gave an "OOO!"  
  
* * *  
  
Kimahri came home with an angry look on his face.  
  
"How was your first day?" Wakka asked.  
  
"Kimahri hate school," Kimahri answered. He handed Wakka a referral.  
  
Wakka read aloud. "Kimahri was sent to the principal's office today for KOing another student. Now, Kimahri, I know you are used to attacking anything that attacks you, but in school, you gotta tell the teacher. Now, promise this won't happen again?"  
  
"Kimahri promise," Kimahri answered.  
  
"Now, go on," Wakka said, "Go have fun, ya?" 


	2. Lulu's Date

Lulu's Date  
  
"Bye!" called Kimahri as he walked out of the door.  
  
"Think he's gonna kill anyone today?" Wakka asked.  
  
"Yeah, probably…" Rikku said.  
  
"Oh well," Wakka said, "He'll probably get used to it sooner or later, ya?"  
  
Lulu came in, as perky as Rikku.  
  
"Hey, what's up with you?" Wakka asked.  
  
"I have a blind date today!" Lulu answered.  
  
"Oh, really?" Wakka asked, "Who's it with?"  
  
"It's a blind date, dumbass!"  
  
"Oh, yeah. Sorry. Well, don't you know his name?"  
  
"I think it was Tom Meyer."  
  
"Hey, I heard of him before! He's-"  
  
"Well, don't tell me about him!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because it's a BLIND DATE!"  
  
"I'll just tell you the good things I've heard…"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Dammit!" Lulu shrieked as she walked out of the room.  
  
* * *  
  
"Kimahri," Ms. Applebee said, "I hope you didn't bring your spear today."  
  
"Kimahri never carry spear. Spear come out of nowhere. Kimahri no know how it happen. And proper name is Spirit Lance."  
  
"Speaking of proper," Ms. Applebee said, "I expect you to use proper speech in here. Listen to you: 'Kimahri never carry spear. Spear come out of nowhere. Kimahri no know how it happen. And proper name is Spirit Lance.'"  
  
Kimahri and the teacher stared at each other for a long time. Kimahri finally broke the silence.  
  
"So?"  
  
Ms. Applebee sighed, "Just, don't pull your spear out anymore…"  
  
"Ok," Kimahri agreed.  
  
A paper ball was thrown at him. Kimahri pulled out Wakka's World Champion and threw it at the culprit.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey," Wakka called in the house, "Has anyone seen my blitzball?"  
  
Just then, the phone rang. It was the principal from Kimahri's school.  
  
"I understand," Wakka said as he hung up. Then Kimahri walked through the door.  
  
"Kimahri," Wakka said, "Didn't we talk about this."  
  
"Kimahri sorry," Kimahri said, "Just sudden impulse."  
  
* * *  
  
It was 7:45. Lulu's date was supposed to be here at eight. Lulu was standing at the door, anxiously awaiting him. At last, the knock came.  
  
"Hi, I'm Tom," the guy said as Lulu opened the door.  
  
"I'm Lulu."  
  
"So, do you want to go now, or will we stay in for a little while?"  
  
"I think we can go now," Lulu said, "Unless you want to come in."  
  
"Well, if you want to go now, let's go."  
  
Lulu was relieved to hear that. She didn't want him to come in because Kimahri had just been grounded and was throwing a hissy fit in his room. Tom might hear Kimahri break something.  
  
* * *  
  
"So…" Lulu said, "I like blitzball too."  
  
"That's good," Tom said, "Who's your favorite team?"  
  
"The Besaid Aurochs."  
  
"I'm a Goers fan. But the Aurochs have been doing better. I think their best move was firing Keepa."  
  
* * *  
  
"IT NOT FAIR!" could be heard from Kimahri's room as something else was smashed, "KIMAHRI DO NOTHING!"  
  
Yuna went to Kimahri's room to talk to him.  
  
Rikku and Wakka were playing Tekken Tag Tournament in the living room. Rikku kept beating Wakka with Xiaou and Jun. Wakka kept picking King and Armor King because he liked the leopard head. After his seventeenth loss, Wakka threw the controller on the ground.  
  
"I hate machina!" he shouted.  
  
"You could try switching people," Rikku said.  
  
"I don't see you switching!" Wakka shouted.  
  
"That's because I'm beating your ass with these two people."  
  
* * *  
  
Kimahri was long asleep. Wakka had tried everyone on Tekken Tag and still couldn't win.  
  
The door opened and Lulu and Tom came in.  
  
"Hey," Wakka called, "How was it?"  
  
"We had a great time!" Lulu called back, "Tom and I are perfect for each other!"  
  
Tom and Lulu sweet-talked each other. When they quieted down, Wakka elbowed Rikku.  
  
"Sounds like a one night stand to me," Wakka said.  
  
Rikku elbowed Wakka. "Looks like they're standing right behind you to me."  
  
Wakka looked back. There was an angry Lulu and a very embarrassed Tom.  
  
"WAKKA!" Lulu screamed!  
  
"Um," Tom started, "I think I'm going to go now."  
  
"Call me?" Lulu said hopefully.  
  
"No," Tom said, and he walked out of the door.  
  
"Wakka," Lulu said calmly, "Come with me."  
  
"Where to?" Wakka asked nervously.  
  
"If you come with me, you'll find out…" Lulu had a mischievous look on her face.  
  
"Cool," Wakka said as he got up and followed.  
  
He followed Lulu into Kimahri's room, which looked like an A-bomb had exploded in it.  
  
"Kimahri," Lulu woke Kimahri up, "Wakka said you're not grounded for the night anymore."  
  
"Really?" Kimahri asked.  
  
"Really," Lulu answered, "He's decided you're grounded for a month!"  
  
With that, she ran out of the door, turning the lock before slamming the door shut.  
  
From Kimahri's room were the sounds of Kimahri roaring and Wakka screaming bloody murder. Lulu went to her room to go to sleep.  
  
And Rikku got a game over on Very Easy mode on Tekken Tag. 


End file.
